Emma's World
by LoganAlpha30
Summary: Oneshots from Flying V, tidbits of Emma's life.  Read that one first. 3rd One Up!
1. Chapter 1

EMMA'S WORLD 

**Author's Note: Just a quick one shot of the early years of the young Germaine family with Emma being just a little baby/kid. Hope you all like it as much as you did Flying V.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Emma.**

**THE GOOD OLD DAYS…**

Guy stared at the mess in the kitchen and wondered how something so small could cause so much destruction in so little time. Where once had stood a perfectly clean kitchen, gotten that way by a solid hour of scrubbing and polishing, now stood a disaster area. They had only tried to feed Emma breakfast, and in a few short minutes she had baby food and spaghetti strewn all over the room, even up as high as the light fixture. It was a feat that both Connie and Guy had puzzled at when a bit of it had plopped down onto the top of Connie's head when she was in the middle of trying to clear some old newspapers off of the table. She had taken Emma to the bathroom to get her cleaned up for daycare while Guy was left to try to clean up the kitchen as best he could before both had to get ready for work. Guy was still playing hockey and trying to get one of the pro teams to notice him but like he told Charlie it didn't pay the bills so they had both found jobs. Guy worked full time in a sports supply store and Connie worked as a receptionist at a clinic.

"Haven't you cleaned the kitchen up yet," Connie shouted from the bathroom as she pulled Emma's diaper off, wrapped it up, and then threw it in the diaper bin, trying not to breathe in any more than she had to until it was safe to breathe again.

"What do you think…she got it everywhere," Guy moaned back with an unhappy pout on his face as he walked over to the sink and then got a washcloth wet.

"I think that you should stop groaning and get to work, I just have to give Emma her bath and get her dressed and we can take her to daycare, you have to get to work early remember, you're opening the shop today," Connie said with a rather stern and matronly expression on her face as she momentarily left Emma long enough to give Guy a good glare before she hurried back to Emma.

"I know, Bobby got back last night but got in so late that I have to open the stupid store because he wants to sleep in," Guy grumbled under his breath with an unhappy frown on his face as he set about cleaning up the mess that Emma had made. He quickly wiped off the refrigerator and the counters before he rinsed out the washcloth and walked to the hall closet to get the step stool to clean the light. When Connie walked back into the room with a cleaned up Emma in her arms Guy had the kitchen looking presentable again, not completely clean but no dirtier than it usually was. "So, what do you think," Guy asked with a proud smile on his face as he waved his arms around as if he was presenting her with an award as he showed off his handiwork. At first Connie remained silent as she slowly walked around the kitchen, every once in a while stopping to look closer at something. "Well," Guy asked with an anxious half smile on his face, as he was growing more and more impatient.

"You missed a spot," Connie whispered softly into Guy's ear before she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then left to take Emma to the sitters.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Connie's day had gone from normal to far worse after getting to work. Calls were coming in almost nonstop from one parent after another wanting to sign up for an appointment to see the doctor. Emma had spit up a bit as Connie had taken her out of her seatbelt at the sitters and she had almost been late to work in her attempts to clean it up. She had done a pretty good job and decided that the mark on Emma's frilly dress wasn't that noticeable before giving her daughter a quick kiss and then rushing off to the clinic. As lunch was approaching Connie finally got a break from the telephone and the herd in the waiting room had thinned out enough that she was able to take a break and slip back to the break room. She wrinkled her face up as she peered into her paper bag lunch. A hastily thrown together turkey sandwich with an apple and some chips. Being young parents and only fresh out of high school Connie and Guy were always short on money and often had to do without. Every chance he got Guy would take the opportunity to go out to lunch dates with possible new clients, often bringing home a good portion of his meal to eat later and share with Connie. Even though he wouldn't say anything about it Connie had noticed that Guy had lost weight. She had been worried that she wouldn't be able to lose the weight after Emma had been born but in the end it had only taken her about six to eight months to lose it all. She attributed it to their lack of funds and all of the running around that she and Guy did in an effort to make ends meet.

"Wanna trade," Terry asked with a warm smile on her face as she tapped Connie on the shoulder and saw the somber look on her face.

"Nah…that's okay Terry, it's just I've been eating the same lunch for weeks and," Connie started to reply to the much older woman before Terry couldn't help but grin.

"Then don't eat it," Terry replied with an almost goofy grin on her face before she grabbed Connie's lunch and threw it into the trash. Connie's eyes nearly popped out of her sockets as her jaw hit the floor, leaving her mouthing words of shock before Terry intervened. "Go ahead Connie, take your lunch break, we'll be able to manage till you get back, besides…if I had a husband that looked like your Guy…I wouldn't keep him waiting…unless you're playing hard to get," Terry added with a happy smile on her face that only grew and grew as she spoke before she took Connie by the shoulders, turned her towards the large picture window in the break room and pointed out into the parking lot. Much to her surprise Guy was standing beside his car holding a large bouquet of red roses. Connie's eyes instantly began to tear up as she slipped away from Terry, who had to wipe away a happy tear from her own eye, before she threw on her coat and walked out into the parking lot to meet Guy.

"Guy…what are you doing," Connie started to ask with a confused and slightly nervous look on her face before Guy laid the roses on the hood of his car and then pulled her into a warm kiss, one the likes of which they hadn't shared since Emma had been born. Connie was left almost breathless when they broke apart to breathe.

"These are for you, for putting up with all of my faults and screw ups, and for being the best soul mate that a bum like me could ever ask for," Guy said softly with a very honest and sincere look in his face as a few tears slipped down Connie's cheeks as she slowly shook her head. She took the roses in one hand and leaned into Guy's embrace before she sniffled and then spoke.

"You're not a bum Guy, not to me," Connie whispered back with a very sincere tone to her voice as she forced herself to lift her head and look up into Guy's eyes, almost losing herself in their depths.

"You always know just what to say…maybe that's why I love you so much, and why I'd better tell you the good news before I burst," Guy whispered back softly to Connie as they rubbed noses before he kissed her again just as she was about to reply.

"What good news," Connie asked with a surprised and somewhat nervous look on her face as from how Guy was acting she knew that something hadn't happened to Emma or anyone in either of their families.

"I got a tryout…with the Chicago Blackhawks," Guy whispered back with an absolutely elated look on his face, as Connie almost couldn't believe her ears.

"Oh Guy…that's great," Connie exclaimed with a look on her face that mirrored the look that Emma got when Guy came home after work before she wrapped her arms around Guy and gave him the strongest hug that she could muster, albeit crushing the roses in between them, but neither seemed to notice. Terry watched the two for a few more moments before smiling to herself and returning to work.

End of Emma 1

Author's Note: Basically this is going to be a series of short one shots that cover the life of the Germaine's from Flying V. I've thought about it anyone else wants to write a story about them, I know it's a weird idea but it might be fun, just write the story and email it to me and then I'll put it up with your name with it so no plagiarism or anything like that and we'll see how it goes. Sorry if this is a crazy idea and I'm overstepping my bounds or whatever. My email address if on my profile page, or at least it should be. So hope you like this story and there are going to be more to come, provided that you all like this story that is…


	2. Merry Christmas

EMMA'S WORLD 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for the ones that I created like Emma.**

**THE FIRST CHRISTMAS**

They had seen their parents do it many times and had even done it a few times by themselves. But for some reason no matter how hard they tried they agreed that they couldn't decorate half as well as their parents could. Their tinsel just never seemed to reflect the light correctly, or be high enough up out of the reach of Emma, who delighted in ripping any down that she could get her little hands on. Guy had wanted a simple Christmas in this their first real home, that they paid for themselves, as a family, but Connie wouldn't hear any of it. She had made sure to decorate nearly every square inch of the small house with anything even closely Christmas related. Emma had delighted in all of the lights and decorations, though having to be told more than once to not put anything into her mouth and to not pull anything down on top of her.

"It's beautiful," Connie said softly, on Christmas eve, with a content sigh as she leaned back into Guy's arms as the two sat on the couch alone together and having put Emma to bed.

"It's not the only thing," Guy whispered softly into Connie's ear with a slight chuckle before he began to trail a line of kisses up the side of her neck.

"Stop it Guy," Connie weakly argued with a slight groan to her voice as she rolled her eyes and started to pull away slightly.

"What's the problem, Emma's asleep and," Guy started to wonder aloud with a slightly hurt look on his face and tone to his voice before Connie explained.

"I'm just…not in the mood, but you are right about one thing, it is beautiful," Connie replied slowly with an anxious look in her eyes before she leaned back down up against Guy and pulled his arms tightly around her waist, nestling her head into the crick of his neck.

"So what now," Guy asked with a somewhat hesitant tone to his voice as he kept one eye on the decorations while studying Connie with the other.

"We take advantage of the time together that we have before Emma wakes us up early and wants to open presents," Connie answered softly with a large yawn before she turned to the side just a bit and rested the side of her face up against Guy's chest, closing her eyes at the end.

"So in other words we sleep," Guy mumbled softly down into Connie's right ear as her grip on the front of his shirt intensified.

"Yep," Connie weakly mumbled back with a very tired and worn out expression on her face, though she kept her eyes closed, before moments later Guy could swear that she began to snore softly.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Mommy," Emma shouted with the zealous delight of a small child on Christmas morning as she grabbed a hold of Connie's hand and tried to pull her mother over to the presents.

"Nnh…Guy, your daughter wants to open her presents now," Connie mumbled out softly, half asleep, as she tried to ignore Emma's actions and pleadings.

"It's only five in the morning," Guy yawned back, still with his eyes closed, as he hoped that Emma would calm down and go back to bed. Both stayed still for a few more moments before Connie cautiously opened an eye enough to see that Emma hadn't gone anywhere other than to walk over to the tree and grab a hold of the lowest branches on the tree.

"Emma no," Connie shouted softly in a harsh tone of voice as she hurriedly got up off of the couch, slipping out of Guy's sleepy grasp, and then walked over to the tree, stopping Emma from pulling the entire tree over.

"What'd she do now," Guy asked softly with a very sleepy look on his face as he yawned deeply before then trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"She tried to pull the whole tree down on top of her," Connie replied with an impatient look on her face as she picked Emma up and walked back to the couch before sitting back down beside Guy.

"You're not supposed to do that young lady," Guy stated with a very humorous but firm tone of voice and look on his face as he lightly tapped Emma on the forehead with each word.

"But daddy," Emma pouted with an impatient frown on her face before she started to tear up, prompting both Guy and Connie into action.

"Maybe we should just open our presents now, it is Christmas morning after all," Connie softly said with a slightly uncertain look on her face as she turned and looked up at Guy after placing a soft kiss on the top of Emma's head.

"Why not," Guy had no more than mumbled out before Emma squealed with glee and almost yanked her mother off of the couch before racing over to the tree and the presents beneath it. An hour later Guy and Connie sat on the couch sipping some eggnog while watching Emma play with her toys.

"All in all not a bad Christmas," Connie said softly with a relieved smile on her face as she leaned back up against Guy and then took a sip of her eggnog.

"Nope…except it seems like we went to five different stores for nothing," Guy said with a sarcastic scowl on his face as he tried not to smile.

"What do you mean," Connie asked with a confused look on her face as she turned back and looked up at Guy.

"We spent all day looking for that play set, and she's barely touched it," Guy groaned back softly in reply as he nodded his head towards Emma. Sure enough, as Connie turned and began to watch her daughters she noticed that she was having a ball playing with the box that the play set came in while the set itself stood vacant.

"That's it…next year she's getting boxes," Connie weakly said back with a stupefied smirk on her face as she shook her head and tried not to laugh at her daughter's antics. Two hours later would find Emma sound asleep all curled up with a warm fluffy blanket on the couch while Connie and Guy spent the time on the phone, wishing Gordon and the other ducks a merry Christmas.

END OF EMMA 2

Author's Note: I had originally hoped to have this done by Christmas but obviously that didn't happen. Sorry about this being short but it's only supposed to be a little snippet. Emma got Connie and Guy up early to open presents as many kids do and then ended up playing with the boxes that her expensive gifts came in rather than the gifts themselves. Hope you all liked it and as always reviews are appreciated.


	3. Our New Year

EMMA'S WORLD 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for the ones that I created like Emma.**

**OUR NEW YEAR**

"But I wanna stay up with you guys," A now seven year old Emma cried with a defiant expression on her face as she stomped her foot and glared up at Guy.

"I'm sorry honey, but you're not old enough to stay up all night, besides you have to get up early tomorrow morning to go visit your grandmother," Guy replied with a hesitant look of exasperation on his face as he tried to explain to Emma why she couldn't stay up all night and see the new year come in.

"But mom said that," Emma started to argue with an impatient pout on her face, one that she had copied from her mother, before Guy reached down and laid a finger on her lips and interrupted.

"Your mother is with your brothers trying to get them to go to sleep, so if you could keep your voice down," Guy interjected with a nervous look on his face as he hoped that Connie was having good luck in putting the twins to bed. Ever since they had been born they had been notoriously difficult to get to go to sleep at night.

"So what, she said that I could stay up," Emma shot back with an upset pout on her face as she balled up her little hands into fists and placed them on her hips as she glared up at her father.

"No I didn't Emma, I said that you could try to stay up but that you'd be asleep before the ten o'clock news was over so you should just go to bed now," Connie stated with a tired yawn as she walked back into the living room and smiled at Guy.

"But," Emma pouted back with a very angry scowl on her face as she stomped her foot and headed for the couch, leaving Connie and Guy to exchange confused looks.

"Emma…honey, what are you doing," Guy asked softly with an unsure expression on his face as he slowly turned around and began to walk towards the couch while seeing Emma hop up onto it.

"I'm gonna sit here until next year," Emma proudly declared with a confidant smile on her face as she pulled her legs up under her and reached for the remote.

"On no you don't munchkin, you're going to bed," Guy replied with a slightly skittish grin on his face before he reached over the back of the couch and scooped a surprised Emma up into his arms. Almost immediately she began to fight against him to get him to let go.

"Stop fighting Emma, if you wake your brothers up," Connie started to say with a frustrated frown on her face as she met Guy on his way to the hallway before she grabbed one of her daughter's flailing feet and made sure that she was heard.

"You know what…maybe we should let her stay up honey, she's a big girl," Guy said softly with an odd tone to his voice as Connie's gaze immediately shot up to see if she had heard him right. She was about to question him when she saw him send a wink her way, as if he had something planned.

"You know what…you're right, but you can only stay up if you get ready for bed first, that means brushing your teeth, washing your face," Connie started to say with a slightly unsure look on her face as Guy let Emma down before she squealed softly and scampered off down the hallway towards the bathroom. "Are you sure about this," Connie whispered harshly to Guy as he slid an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Trust me, she'll be out in no time, then I'll carry her to bed and when I get back…Mrs. Germaine, you and I are going to celebrate," Guy whispered back with a soft snicker to his words before he nipped at Connie's ear and then pulled away, leaving her to look on in confusion.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Guy's words ended up ringing true as it was no more than an hour after Emma had reappeared in the living room and sat down on the couch than her eyelids were getting visibly heavy. Though they thought it was a bit wrong both Guy and Connie couldn't help but smile and giggle at the sight of Emma trying to keep herself awake, nearly falling backwards into the cushions each time. Several times Connie had silently asked Guy with her gaze if she should just take Emma off to bed. But each and ever time Guy would furrow his brow and shake his head before he would go back to watching Emma's fight to stay awake. Five minutes after the last time that Connie silently asked Guy her question it all became too much and Emma flopped back into the pillows at the far end of the couch. When she didn't immediately pop back up Guy and Connie cast each other concerned looks. They waited patiently for a few more moments before they both let out a sigh of relief as they heard the faint sounds of Emma snoring. Connie's face broke out into a smile as she walked around the end of the couch and carefully picked her daughter up into her arms, giving her a soft kiss on the top of the head before she turned back around and headed off towards the hallway, all without giving Guy a second glance. When she returned from putting Emma to bed Connie found the lights out in the living room and the entire area lit by candlelight. She was about to ask Guy what was going on when she looked over and saw two fancy glasses filled almost to the top with champagne sitting on the coffee table next to the bottle.

"Emma off in dreamland," Guy asked softly with an amused and warm smile on his face and tone to his voice as he materialized out of the darkness beside Connie, almost making her jump.

"Yeah…what's all of this," Connie asked with a delighted but confused half smile on her face as she gestured to the candles and the champagne.

"Just thought that maybe you'd like to celebrate a little," Guy replied with a casual shrug of his shoulders as he took Connie's hand and led her over to the couch.

"Well yeah but…you didn't have to do all of this," Connie said back with a pleased smile on her face as she tried to make it seem like she wasn't flattered immensely by Guy's actions as the two sat down on the couch.

"Maybe, but I see this as one of those moments that we'll remember for the rest of our lives, our first new years in the new house, I just kind of thought that we could celebrate a," Guy said softly with a happy smile on his face as he reached up and gently caressed Connie's cheek with one hand while rubbing his other thumb up and down the inside of her arm. His words were broken off by a kiss from Connie as she leaned forward and placed her lips against his.

"Thank you…I love it," Connie whispered back softly with a happy grin on her face as she broke off the kiss but kept her face only a mere inch from Guy's.

"I thought you would," Guy replied back with a cocky swagger to voice, though behind it Connie could hear the joking edge to it, as he pulled away just enough to pick up the two glasses of champagne and then hand one to Connie while keeping the other for himself.

"So now what," Connie asked with a slightly sultry pout on her face as she jutted out her lower lip and batted her eyes a bit at Guy.

"We relax and wait for the new year…then we celebrate," Guy replied with an excited smile on his face as he and Connie slowly got more comfortable on the couch while putting their legs up on the coffee table and staring off into the flickering flame of the candles.

"I like that idea," Connie replied softly before the two shared another kiss that led to them almost spilling their drinks. Guy turned the television back on at the end of the kiss but kept the volume really low. The two watched in a silence broken only by their breathing for several moments before the ticker appeared and then the ball dropped.

"Happy new year Connie," Guy whispered softly into Connie's ear as he pulled her closer and raised his glass as if to make one half of a toast.

"Happy new year Guy," Connie added back with an equally happy smile on her face as she raised her glass to meet Guy's. The glassed clinked together softly and then were drained of their contents before being set back down on the coffee table. Guy was about to pick the remote back up to turn the television off but Connie grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss that led to more celebration.

END OF OUR NEW YEAR

Author's Note: Sorry for this being a bit short but it's just another one shot of Emma and Connie and Guy and their first new years eve and beginning of day in their new home. Like most young children Emma wanted to stay up and see the New Year in but she fell asleep early. Guy planned the little romantic bit ahead of time and used the time that Connie spent putting Emma to bed to get it ready. I'm not sure what one shot will be next but I'm open to suggestions. As always reviews are appreciated and to everyone I wish you all a Happy New Year.


End file.
